


Moonlit Monsters - Pixie

by Into_the_Crazy, Pixie_Paw (Into_the_Crazy)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_the_Crazy/pseuds/Into_the_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_the_Crazy/pseuds/Pixie_Paw
Summary: A fanfic about a girl who moved to Stardew Valley for some fresh air and a change from the monotony of city life, she meets some new friends, some new people, and comes face to face with drama. little did she know, so many things would change.this story follows a prompt me and my friend Elaine made- You move into a new house, what was an old store, an apartment above and below (in that plot of land above Sam's house). At night monsters appear, or really any time it is very dark, wondering out from their hiding holes. More dangerous monsters appear in the winter, wile less dangerous, besides the stray red slime, are the only ones to rear their heads in the dark nights of summer. the warning of "beware of monsters" often keeps most traffic away from Stardew Valley, especially Pelican Town, explaining its remoteness. But summer is the safest, more monsters coming out the colder the temperature drops.





	1. Summer, Day 10

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya :3 this is the first story that I'm having actually posted, and I’m excited to see how well people like this, I typically keep my writing to myself, but hey, First time for everything amirite? Anyway, enough talking and more reading >:3  
> eventhoughtechnicallyyou’rereadingthis...

** Moving In **

“...ina... atrinaa… Katriiinaaaa. Wake up. We’re here.” a voice called.

“... Wha..?” Katrina grumbled in reply.

“We’re in the valley!” Her mother said, trying to be excited. Katrina had fallen asleep halfway through the car ride, from being over exhausted hauling boxes into the U-Haul attached to their car.

“Does that mean we have to unload now… it was so heavy going into the car, and my arms turned into noodles.” She wiggled her arms at her mother to prove her point, causing the cat in the carrier in her lap to meow. “I'm sorry Poppy.” Katrina said apologetically, unzipping the top, and reaching her hand in to pet the car sick cat.

“Oh you’re fine, silly goose. We can see if we can find you a treat later for helping out the move.”

“...Liiike, ice cream?” she said hopefully.

“If we can find some.”

“sweet!” Katrina’s mom got out of the car, going to the other side to get Poppy out of Katrina’s lap, who meowed once more at the sudden movement. “Do you think Molly fell asleep? She hasn't made any sound in a while." twisting around, to see the carrier behind her seat.

“She might have. I think she's gotten used to car rides.” Getting out of the car, Katrina’s mom handed her Poppy. They were parked next to a bus, how do cars get through? “Do you think you can carry both of the girls to the new house?”

“Yeah, buuut. Where's the new house?” Looking around, there were two paths, one seemed to lead down to a farm, the other had a few visible houses and a cobblestone road.

“Should be just down the road, directly to your right when you enter town.” Her mom handed her the second cat.

“Kay, do I need a key to get in or anything?” Katrina assumed town was down the road leading east.

“No, it should be unlocked.”

“Kay.” with that she headed down the road, away from the bus stop where they had parked, she was glad they moved out of Zuzu city, it was so loud and bustling with too many people for her liking. Let's just hope she didn't run into any people on the walk to her new house. Apparently it had been an old store, but the last resident had moved out due to lack of circulation through the town.

 _Oh speaking of, there’s the town. It’s so small._ Scanning what she could see, she counted maybe... five houses? One seemingly joined off of the other, a blue house next to an old fashioned looking building, a house that was brightly colored, and one that looked to be hers, to the right just as her mother said. Walking up to it, Katrina first noticed the front of their new house was a type of shop, and there was a top floor. She walked inside, dust was floating in the sunbeams pouring from the windows. Coughing, she wandered around, looking for a decent place to set down the cats, who were meowing at each other. She came across some spiral stairs leading down. _I could put the cats there for awhile so they don't escape if we leave the door open._ Heading down the stairs, she looked around, it was spacious, complete with a bathroom., she set the cats down on the floor, and unzipped the cat carriers. The cats wandered out, cautiously, surveying their new surroundings, sneezing in the dust. “Ahaha, sorry babies, its dusty.” Molly meowed in response, and Katrina  sat on the floor to encourage them to explore the empty room, when suddenly Molly froze. Looking up, Katrina realized there was a ceiling fan. Molly had an irrational fear of those, and could never figure out why. Molly quicky zoomed back into her carrier, peeking up at the ceiling fan occasionally, while Poppy continued sniffing and sneezing. Katrina lay down on her stomach, facing Molly. “Molllllyyyy” she coaxed, trying to get the cat to come out, who very clearly wasn’t going to leave her carrier any time soon. Suddenly there was a knock coming from upstairs. Closing the door behind her, Katrina went to go see if her mom needed to door to be opened for her. Opening the door in the shop, she was greeted by a blond, who’s hair was spiked up, he was wearing a denim jacket and holding a skateboard.

“Hi!” he piped up, “You new? I haven’t seen anyone with a head full of pink hair around here before.”

 _Shit. A person._ “U-uh.. yea. Moved in from Zuzu.” _Please go away..._

“Oh cool! No-one's been in this place for a while, I was beginning to think it’s haunted.”

“Haunted? Uh. I kinda doubt it. It’s just dusty. Why would it be haunted.” _Take a hint dude…_

“Oh, you probably wouldn’t know because your from the city, monsters come out around here whenever it gets dark. Like a slime, green little bouncing blobs can jump up and attack you, their slime stings like a bitch!” he says with a creepy voice. _Why was he so nonchalant about that!?_ “Oh and don’t get me started on the other things that go bump in the night.” _This guy is so freaky! Is the whole town full of creeps?_

“Uh… that's nice, I gotta go… sweep. So…”

He laughs “Sorry, I creep you out? I was just joking, the slimes barely sting, and if you stick to town they only come out at night.”

“Oh, ok, that's fine I guess….” _This guy can’t take a hint!_

“Hey though, wanna hang out at the saloon with me and some of my friends? Like no one visits here so it’d be awesome to have a new friend.” he smiles broadly.

“Er… maybe.” _Anything to get you to go away._

“Well, come to the saloon around 5! There’s arcade and we play pool! Only on fridays though, most of us are busy otherwise.”

“Kay. Uhm… gotta go do a thing now, bye.”

“Okay!” he smiles and walks off, skateboard still under his arm. Never even got his name! Quickly closing the door before others show up, Katrina wandered around a bit more, before hearing another knock. Hoping it was her mother this time, she rushed to the door and opened it, only to greet a face of boxes.

“Thanks dear!” came a cheery voice from the other side of boxes, clearly not her mom.

Moving aside with a silent groan at another stranger, she awkwardly smiled trying to be friendly as the red-haired woman walked through the doorway, quickly placing the boxes on the floor. “Sebby, come on, there’s plenty more boxes!” she turned to Katrina, and held her arms out for a hug, not wanting to be rude, Katrina gave her a quick hug, as a raven haired guy walked in, clearly not wanting to be there either. “I’m Robin, local carpenter! And this is Sebastian, my son.” She gestures to her son, who is still standing awkwardly in the doorway holding a box.

“Uhm.. you can just set that down anywhere…” Katrina said quietly, hoping she wasn’t blushing. He was kinda cute…

“YOOOOO, sorry for being late! Zuzu traffic is a bitch!” Elaine, Katrina’s best friend, kicked the door out of her way, handling a package under one arm, a wide smile on her face, “Ooo sorry were people talkin’?”

“Erhm.. just introductions.” _save meeee…_

“Hmmm, ok! Im Elaine! Pixie here’s bff.” Pixie gave them a shy wave, clearly still feeling awkward, but glad Elly was here “Sooo, where this box go? I dunno where your room be.”

“I dunno either, for now just on the floor, the girls are downstairs though, so be careful not to let them out.”

“A-kay! I’ll go dib the upstairs for ya >:3”

“O-ok.” turning to Robin and Sebastian, who she forgot were standing there, she nervously wrapped her arms around her middle. “Soo.. we should probably go get more boxes..”

Sebastian grunted in reply, setting down his box to the side of the doorway, and headed back to the car.

“Oh don’t worry, he’s just shy, I’m sure once you talk to him he’ll warm up to you!” Robin said cheerfully, before following him to the car. Pixie headed back to the car as well, to find her mom talking with Robin. As Pixie neared, she caught the tail end of their conversation,

 

“-she’s shy too, but I’m sure she’ll be just fine, I keep telling her to get over her fear of meeting new people.” That was her mom alright, not understanding why she was so afraid of new people. First impressions are hard to break. “Ah! There she is, can you carry these boxes? They’re light.” blushing slightly, embarrassed that they might think she was weak, she took the boxes, and put an extra on top, her arms shaking slightly from loading the car up not too long ago, but she was determined to seem tougher than her mom made her seem.

Elaine walked up beside Pixie, taking two boxes off of the top, her voice soft “Pixie, don’t overwork yourself, nothing good comes from it.” Gaining the complexion of a pink strawberry, she let Elaine take the boxes.

“It wasn’t that heavy Elly…” She mumbled.

“Pixie I’m holding these boxes right now, that’s a lie.”

“Fiine, but I’m not that weak y’know..”

“You aren’t that strong either.” Elaine stated, not an argument, a fact. Making a face, Pixie headed back to the house once more, having left the door open, she kicked it to the side, and set the boxes down against a wall, before heading back.

\------

 

After about half an hour or so, all the boxes had been set in the house, and Pixie had sprawled out on the floor.

her body really was a noodle. Everyone else was standing in the kitchen behind the store section of the house, unloading dishes and utensils and things into the different cabinets.

“Yo Pixie.” Elaine called from the silverware drawer.

“Whaaaaat.” Pixie whined in reply, not wanting to move.

“Wanna go anywhere? I heard from someone that the saloon is a good place to go on a friday to meet everyone.”

Groaning to herself, she said back, imitating the guys voice in an energetic way “Was this person by any chance a blond who was like. Hey! Come visit the saloon today, my friends and I play in the saloon!”

“Ahahahah, that’s, ODDLY SPECIFIC.” she laughed. “No it wasn’t, it was actually the Saloon’s owner, he said that he would hate for us to be all alone due to not knowing anyone.”

“But you know I don’t like peeooplllee.”

“You like me don’t you? And you only like me because you know me.”

“Exactly my point, I KNOW you, and only because you insisted on talking to me.”

“That’s exactly my point! Come on! you’ll never get friends, or I hope a boyfriend~, if all you do is sulk inside away from humanity.”

“.... I’m not getting out of this am I?”

“Nooooopeee~~~!” Elaine closed the silverware drawer, going to her suitcase over in the corner, “Come on, if you want I can help you dress up for first impressions!”

“Fine. But strictly no makeup. I don’t understand why people wear it so much.”

“I only wear it so I don’t look like a trash panda.” she unzips her bag. “How much of your clothes have you unpacked? I don’t think too many of my clothes would fit you.”

“None, but  I'm sure my basic clothes are in one of the boxes upstairs in my room though.”

“Come on!! Lets go looking!” she hauled her suitcase up onto her shoulder, going over to the staircase leading up to the apartment she dibbed for Pixie. Groaning as she got up, her entire body sore, Pixie headed up the stairs, following Elaine.

“Do  haaave to do? I won't die if I don’t know people.”

“I can think of 5 situations off the top of my head where you would.” she said, deadpan “Oooo! This skirt it cute!”

“Well aren't you gruesome today… why a skirt? skirts aren’t my thing, they show ma legs.”

“Don't worry, it comes to your knees and it’s very flowy” she holds up the dark blue skirt, “Pair this with a light shirt, maybe a button up, oh but that would be too much, maybe just a light tee? And it would look perfect.”

“If you absolutely insist. I should have a couple light t-shirts in there.”

“Oh pick a geeky one! That could be SO CUTE!” She goes back over to her own suitcase, picking out a pair of scorts and a tank-top, a far more sporty look. Digging into her own box, Pixie pulled out an old light blue tee with a harry potter design on it, bought by Elly herself for her. Holding it up for her to see, she turned around to Elly,

“This good?”

“Oooo yas perfect!” she dresses herself quickly in her own outfit, “Hmmm, should I wear tall socks or short socks?”

“Short.” Quickly getting dressed herself, Pixie looked down. “I look stupid in a skirt.”

“No Pixie, you look cute, don’t hate yourself!! I mean look at me, my legs are far too skinny for a skirt like that.”

Pixie slapped her thigh with both hands, giggling, “I have all dis.”

“And you can’t see it, you do realize there was a pair of booty shorts in that there box.”

“And your point? I only wear them around the house.”

“Be lucky I chose a skirt that came to your knees.” she finished shoving her shoes onto her feet. “Come on! Lets go alreaaaaaaaaaaaady!”

“Fiiiiine.” Pixie let her friend practically drag her to the Saloon, as she knew there was no talking herself out of this one.

Walking in to the saloon, the place was crowded, there were two people manning the bar, a stout man polishing a wine glass, and a woman in red with blue hair zipping about to get drinks to a sandy haired woman, who seemed to be in her mid-forties, her hair curled back in an old-lady way, wearing purple eyeshadow, and to a man in the corner, sipping a beer and people-watching. Conversations were buzzing, and as Pixie looked around, she saw that for being a small town, the saloon was almost packed, Robin dancing with a man to the music from the jukebox, an older man who’s mustache was light gray, talking to a shorter woman with a cute braid down her shoulder, and two men sitting together at a table, one who had on a blacksmith’s apron, the other holding a smoking pipe.

“Hey! Pinky, over here!” Pixie flinched as she heard what was.. Close? To her name, and turned to see the blond’s head poking around a corner, and he was waving her over. Loudy. Pixie hurried over before he attracted any attention, taking Elly with her.

“Ooooooo,” she whispered, “Someone catch your eye already?~~”

“Yoba, no!” Pixie hissed at her friend, ‘He’s a creep.”

“Really? He just seems like a dude.”

“Y’know that oddly specific thing I said? That's him.”

“Ah that him? Still dude.”

“Ughh. And he’s a person I don't know, and he was talking about monsters and stuff.”

“Maybe he was trying to warn you and just isn’t good at social interaction?”

“If you say so.”

“I can hear you ya know.” the blond spoke up. Pixie flinched, embarrassed that she was caught. _Whelp, there goes that..._

“Cut her some slack Sam, you creep out tons of people” Said the dark haired guy from that afternoon. What was his name again? Sebastian? _He just pops up everywhere..._ Pixie gave up on the awkwardness and stepped behind Elly.

Elly leaned close to your ear, “Ooo, or is it hiiiim~?”

“N-no!, I don’t have any interest!” She whispered back.

“Uh huuuuuh, you also have a permanent stutter.” She doesn't whisper back, clearly being the embarassing friend that she is.

“ I hate you so much right now.” Pixie glared at her friend, who was giggling.

“Forget about me?” piped up a girl sitting on the couch in the game room, she had purple hair, and emerald eyes.

“Oh right!! This is Abby! Abby, this is.. Uhhh, I actually forgot to catch your name when I stopped by. Supposedly being a creep.”

“Er.. sorry… I’m Pixie..”

“Wait. Pixie? Like a fairy?” Sam said with disbelief.

“It’s what I prefer to be called….”

“Well anyway!” Elaine called over the deafening silence, “Is that a game of pool or just me?”

“Yea, I’m almost done beating Sam, again.” Sebastian replied.

“Oh but don't worry, that’s TOOOOOTALLY an uncommon occurrence, IIIII am very good at this game.” Sam obviously lied. Pixie stifled a laugh, _Maybe this guy is just a total goof._

“Well come on! Reset letsa go!” Elaine talks over the others, grabbing a pool cue for her and Pixie.

“Easy Mario, I don’t remember how to play pool.”

Abby piped up, “Oh that’s fine, Seb here can teach you! He’s King of Pool.”

“Uh.. he doesn’t have to..” Pixie let her bangs untuck from behind her ear and fall in front of her face, providing a curtain between her and the unknown people in front of her, hoping to hide her fiery pink cheeks.

“I mean, it’s not a problem... I’ve taught Sam and Abby and whoever else wants to learn.” He seemed bored with the conversation.

“Well I played a bit at my dad’s college, but I was a kid and probably didn’t do it right.” Pixie said, desperately trying to get out of playing.

“Then I'll teach you.” Seb said simply.

She didn’t hear anything, but Pixie could sense Elaine going “Ooooooooooooo~~~”

Pixie proceeded to turn a light shade of strawberry pink.

“Yo, why’s Pinky pink?” Sam said nonchalantly.

“I'm not pink!” Pixie was now thoroughly embarrassed, and wanted to hide.

“She’s even pinker!” He added back.

Pixie then proceeded to try to back slowly out of the saloon, but Elly stopped her.

“Where are YA goin’ pixie?” Elly said, hands on Pixie’s shoulders.

“Away from people?”

“Awwww why? We haven’t even gotten any drinks yet!”

“You know I don't like to drink.” She scowled.

“They serve things other than beer here ya know.” sam adds to the convo.

Pixie was glad the conversation shifted. “Like?”

Abby picks up on the conversation, “Basically anything, if Gus or Em’s heard of it and they have the supplies they can make it.”

“Eh, not really interested…” She shrugs, still wanting to go home.

“Awwwwww really? Not even gonna stay for a game of pool where’d I’d TOTALLY BEAT SEB!!”

“...In your dreams blondie.” Seb said, refusing to give up his title of Pool King.

“Ohhohoho? Down to name calling now? Rematch!”

“We never even played!” He was getting defensive.

“Ok, this might be interesting, I'll stay for ONE game.” Pixie holds up her index finger, “One game only.”

“Suuuure, suuuure” Elaine laughed into the cup she had somehow gained in the time she hadn’t been talking, “Come awne!”

\-----

“Can I go home now?” Pixie had sat down on the couch, next to Abby, but at arms length, having been defeated and had to stay for a couple more rounds of pool, only one of which Elaine had won.

“Awww, come on Pixiiiie, just ooooooooooooooooone more round???” Elaine whined.

“You asked that four games agooo…” Pixie groaned back.

“But 2 games ended in a tie, and so did 3 and 4, now we just wanna play aaaaaaaaaagain.” Sam also whined.

“But why do IIII have to staaaaay??” Pixie didn't understand why her presence was required for them to play pool.

“Besides, it’s gotten dark out, aaand I doubt someone new to the valley like you knows how to kick slimes.” Abby adds.

“Yeah! She would have to walk aaaaaaaaaaaaalll the way home with no protection.”

“Oh my Yoba. Guys. It’s literally across the town square, it's like, twenty feet. I think I'll be fine.”

“You don't know what creepy crawlies hide in the shadows, I doubt you even know where the shadows are! It’s nearly a full moon!” Sam says with his classical creepy voice.

“Sam, if there’s no shadows there’s no creepy crawlies lurking there.” Pixie stated, matter-of-factly.

“Hrrrrmmmmm let me have my fun!!!’

“I just wanna go hooome.. There’s so many people here..” She makes a squinty face.

“Half of them are gone anyway, so just stay.” Elaine tries to manipulate her.

“But whyyyyy.” Pixie whined, she was tired.

“Come on, just nap on the couch or somethiiiiiiing.” Sam pouted, setting up another round of pool.

“Why are you both so determined to keep me here??” Pixie wasn’t going to deal with their shenanigans. She couldn’t read either of them, maybe they had some blonde secret code that they were communicating to each other with….. Wouldn’t put it past Elly, frankly. But if so, what could they be planning?

“Ok! Let's all trade numbers so we can keep in contact!” Elaine said, pulling her phone out from her back pocket. Pixie groaned again, not particularly planning to see these people again, but she would have to.

They all traded numbers, putting each others numbers onto each others phones, Elaine quickly making a group chat with the 5 of them. “Ok! All and dandy.”

“Sooo… nowcanIpleasegohome??”

“I guess, but I am kinda worried about the slimes.” Elaine says, she’s a good actor but Pixie could tell she was just ever so slightly acting.

Pixie raised her eyebrows in suspicion. “Finally. Oh wonder if my mom had an o.k. time putting the furniture together….” She stands up to leave, wobbling a little bit from all the box carrying and not using her legs for an hour. “A-anyway.. Ima head home.” And with that, she left  the Saloon, heading home to find all the furniture was already set up and put together, and most of it was arranged.

“Oh, hey sweetie! Have fun with your new friends?”

“Yea, watched them play pool most the time, it was kinda funny, Elly posed a good match for that kid that was with Robin earlier today.”

“Oh really? I didn’t know Elaine knew how to play pool.”

“She's full of surprises.”

“Well, I set up your room, but none of your stuff is unpacked, make sure that gets done.

“Yep.” Pixie said, somewhat dismissively as she walked up the stairs to her room, Promptly falling on the bed and dozing off into a heavy sleep.

 

 


	2. Summer, day 11, Luau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aliiive! Turns out I’m slow at writing chapters, I was hoping to post one a week, but I kinda got stuck at one of the spots, finally got through it though, enjoy!

Something was shaking Pixie awake, but she didn’t want to get up.   
“PIIIIXIEEEEE, get uuuup we have to finish unpaaackiiinnnng!” She continued shaking Pixie, who just rolled over, and pulled the pillow over her head.   
“I don’t wanna…” She whined, determined to go back to sleep.   
“You haaave toooooo so you can unpaaack.” Elly continued, shaking relentlessly.  
“Five more miiinuteeessss…” She groaned.  
“Nope!” Elly finalized that Pixie was getting up by pulling the blanket off of her.  
“Noooo…” She groaned one last time before rolling off the bed, into a pile of boxes. “Oooowwww… stupid box….” Pixie stood up, lightly kicking one of the boxes she had rolled into.  
“Okay, so we need to get all these boxes unpacked, let's start with the decor, this room will! Be! Cute!”  
“Oh! I have all these cute little collectables that go above my desk.” she started pulling them out of a nearby box.  
“Oooo perfect! How about these dolls?”  
“... Closet.” Pixie stated, stone faced.  
“Awww but their so cute, they’re not even that creepy as long as you look at them at a 45 degree angle and nothing else.” She held the doll up to Pixie in that angle, it still looked creepy.  
“They’re still creepy… Just no…”  
“Awwwwww, reaaally?” Elaine made a face, then put the dolls back into the box, folding it up.  
“D’you want them?? I'm never gonna showcase ‘em.”  
“That would be awesome! I have a shelf in my apartment that is good since it isn’t in view of my bed or desk but it would still look cool!” she moved the small box over to her suitcase.  
“Well happy early birthday then.”  
“Cheater. Hmmmm, how about these clothes I got for you? They're a bit revealing but perfect for summer!”  
“Only if I never have to wear them outside.” Pixie preferred to not showcase her body.  
“Awwww but what’s the fun in that, their too tall for me to wear but they should still fit you! We got them a bit ago so they may be a bit too short but it should still fit, come on come on!”  
“Fiiiine. But I'm not going outside.”  
“Yay!” she passed her various revealing garments “Ooo this could be a cute outfit, or maybe this one? Oooo or maybe this one.”  
“Eh, whichever you like.” Elaine tossed some at Pixie, nearly nailing her in the face.  
“Oooo maybe you could wear this one to the beach! You’ve got a couple of swimsuits in here, and it could be cute!” she threw Pixie two two-piece swimsuits, one far more revealing than the other.  
“Where do you even find these??” reluctantly, Pixie got dressed in one of the bathing suits.  
“Eeee! You look so prettay! Why don’t you go swimming more often seriously!” Elaine cheered, delighted at how much her friend tolerated.  
“Eeh. People would stare or somethin’.”  
“Of course they would! Someone so pretty is a rare sight in real life. Besiiiiiiides, I checked and like no one visits the beach here, it must be like they live by it so they never visit until family visits or some crap.” Elaine tossed the other swimsuit at Pixie, this one a full on bikini. Pixie changed into the next one, reluctant at how revealing it was.   
“Nyeh. No way I would wear this.”  
“Aww! But you look so pretty in it! Blue is also your color!”  
“Hm. Maybe with a shirt overtop.” Pixie was determined not to be seen in nothing but a skimpy pair of underwear labeled as a swimsuit.  
“Awwww but that would hide all its prettynessssssss.” Elaine whined  
“And cleavage.”  
“Exactly!” Elaine had a sly smirk on her face.  
“Bruh.” Pixie turned pink.  
“But still!!”  
“Hmph… Why so insistent??”  
“Because you could pick up dudes!”  
“I don’t wanna pick up dudes tho! All the ones I get are creepy.”  
“Please, I haven’t seen a creepy guy in this town yet, they all seem to be good eggs so far!”  
“Doesn’t mean there isn’t a creep.” She squinted, not ready to give in.  
“Pleaaaase, what about that Sebastian at the saloon? I could prob get his friend to drag him down there.” Her smirk widened ever so slightly. What is she planning now??  
“W-what? Nooo why would you do thaaat.” She turned a lighter shade of strawberry, which seems to be a common occurrence.  
“To get you a hook up.”  
“But whyyy noooo.”  
“Pixieeee, you know I’m a match maker that doesn't give up.”  
“I knoowwww…” She groans.  
“Ahahhahahahah! Well anyway, come on I found another outfit.” she started texting, clearly planning.  
“Whatcha doooin?”  
“Planning an evil murder.” Elaine said, deadpan.   
“You’re so horrifying sometimes...” Pixie got cut off by a loud banging on her door. Suddenly Sam busted into Pixie’s room, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
“YOO, HELP, I FORGOT TO GET THINGS FOR THE LUAU AND JOJA’S CLOSED!”  
“Yo. Sam, Wtf! This is my room, and what Luau?”  
“Town has a communal Luau, and I need shit for the soup! Lewis is actually letting me join this year!” he noticed Pixie’s outfit, “Ok why are you in a bikini?” Pixie had completely forgotten that she was still in a bikini by Sam’s sudden entrance, Elaine fell on the floor and started laughing.  
“What biki- OH MY YOBA!” She rushed into the bathroom, hiding from the embarrassment.  
“Ahahahahhaahha!” Elaine cackled like a witch, “How do you forget you’re wearing a bikini Pixie?!? Hahahahahaah!”  
“S-SHUT UP!!!” Pixie started screaming into a towel, beyond embarrassed. Despite her muffled screaming, she heard Sam from where she was sitting in the bathroom, “So uh, why was she in a bikini again?”  
“I was trying to get her to wear it to the beach, buuuut I guess that plan failed.” Elaine stated matter-of-factly.  
“Ahahaha oh no! I hate plans failing!”  
“I hate both of you right now...” Pixie called from the bathroom, resenting her existence.  
“Awww, no you love uuuus.” Elaine called back, drawing out the last word.  
“Speak for yourself Elly.” Elaine came to the bathroom door, a plaid shirt and cute pair of short overalls in hand in hand.  
“Awww don’ hate me!”  
“Mayyybe.” Pixie replied, in a teasing tone of voice, having forgiven her best friend.  
“But still Pixie, you need to go to the beach sometime while it’s still warm out!”   
Sam chirps in “Well actually! The Luau is at the beach, it’s not like for swimming and stuff but its still the beach.”  
“Ooooo yes! Perfect!”  
“If I can wear actual clothes at least to the beach…”  
“I’d hah, I’d worry if people went to the beach NOT wearing clothes.” Sam laughed to himself. He could practically feel Pixie’s glare through the door.  
“Anyway, can I please have some clothes so that I’m not trapped in the bathroom for forever?” at that, Pixie got pelted in the face with the clothes Elaine was holding, hard, like ouch hard. “Ow…. but thanks.” Pixie quickly dressed into the clothes, and came out of hiding in the bathroom.  
“But Pixie, do you have stuff I could borrow for the potluck? I’d ask mom but I’d get an earful, and you’re the closest neighbor next to haley.” Sam said that name with an awful lot of hatred.  
“Jeez, your voice is practically death. What’s with Haley?” Pixie said, both scared that Sam sounded so pissed, and full of confusion.  
“You know that popular girl trope with bleached blonde hair, date the football jock, and is a total bitch? Yeah, that’s her.” He seemed to dislike her. Actually, dislike is an understatement.  
Pixie understood immediately. “Oh. Ew. No thanks, I might get into a fight with her if she bugs me though.” Pixie said jokingly, not being the type to just randomly fight someone.  
“Well that’s my point, soooooo got any like fruits or veggies or shit I can borrow?”  
“We should have some carrots, we mostly brought canned foods tho, but we have salad ingredients.” During the move Pixie and her mother figured they could just buy new groceries at the local store.  
“Awesome, perfect!” Sam wandered past her, “Point me to the kitchen?”  
“Oh, it’s down the stairs there. Behind the shop portion.” Sam took Pixie’s instructions and headed down the stairs.  
“How often are you going to make me go swimming in this bikini…” Pixie said to Elaine, ready to start bargaining.  
“Depends on if we find someone whos your type~!” she goes back to the boxes of clothing. “So, what should we do for the luau ourselves?”  
“Yoba, for the last time, I’m not gonna get a boyfriend, as for the luau, not sure, we could bring the rest of the carrots I guess.”  
“Awww, why nooooot? I need to live vicariously through my friends love lives!”  
“Because dating is a total shit-show, the other person is usually either just not the right guy, or a complete asshole.”  
“Awww, but what if le won~ lives in this little small town?”  
“I’m not a fairytale princess, Frenchie.” Pixie stated, not about to give in and go hunting for a new boyfriend.  
“Aw, but with that pink hair you could be, now come on! Help me pick out clothes! I got a shirt in here somewhere that could work perfect for me but I dunno anything for you.” Elaine proceeded to dig around in the boxes.  
“Well what I have now is fine, maybe if I added my sunhat it would be cuter, and I think you’ll come up with something weird as per usual hehe.” Pixie giggled, Elly had some of the weirdest shirts in existence. Elaine got up holding Pixie’s sunhat, plopping it on her head.  
“Here! Looks adorable on you! Just some sandals and the look would be perfect!”  
“Well I happen to have that pair that we stuck in my closet.” She pointed over her shoulder to the slightly open closet.  
“Ok! Well grab those, I’m going to go dress myself.” Elaine quickly grabbed a outfit from her bag, like she already knew where the clothes were and what she was gonna wear.  
“Kay.” Pixie grabbed her old pink sandals and stuck them on her feet, already knowing her feet would be sandy for hours on end. Elaine walked out of the bathroom, wearing an orange crop top that had a coconut bra printed on her bust, and a cute pair of denim shorts.  
“Oh my Yoba that is the most brilliant thing I’ve seen you wear yet.” Pixie struggled to hold back her laughter, biting down on her cheek.  
“I got it down in Miami when visiting a friend, it was luau season back then.” Elaine performed a little spin, “Is it too weird?”  
“It’s. AMAZING.” Pixie burst into a fit of laughter, and had to sit on the floor before she fell over.  
“Well that’s good, hehehehe, well come on, let’s go grab our carrots, the Luau should be up and running.” She started walking, shoving her feet into roman style sandals and putting her phone in the back pocket on her shorts. Pixie hurried to grab her phone and followed Elaine. Down stairs they saw Sam digging around for the carrots, everywhere except where they were actually stored.  
“Damn carrots, how is bright orange so hard to find.”  
“Uh. Sam? Check the vegetable drawer….” Pixie said with a stone cold face.  
“Yeah tell me which one is.”  
“The one on the left. Underneath the really wide drawer. Grab Elly and I some too.” Sam found the mysteriously invisible carrots, but almost dropped them when he turned around and saw Elaine.  
He doubled over in laughter, “OK, ahahahahh, that is the most, ahhahah AMAZING, ahahahh luau shirt, I have EVER SEEN, ahahahahahaha!!”  
Pixie chimed in,”I know right? It’s the most beautiful thing, hehe, I’ve ever seen..pfft....” She tried to keep from laughing again, and managed to keep most of it in.  
“I’m glad you think so! I mean life’s too short to live bored!” she walked past, grabbing some carrots from Sam and going out the door, choosing to cover the shirts pattern with her hair as to not be constantly laughed at. Pixie took a few carrots from Sam as well, still giggling to herself about the glorious T-shirt. Sam lead the girls to the beach. Pixie saw some more of the town, it’s still small but there’s a few more buildings than what was seen before.  
“Is this place really this small?” Pixie asked Sam, bewildered that there were so few buildings, having been used to all of the town houses being packed together at the edge of the city.   
“Well I mean there’s Seb’s place up on mountain road, Elliot lives down on the beach, Marnie’s ranch and Leah’s cabin is over there in Cindersap, and Clint and Gunther live over that bridge, it’s small I guess. All I really know past Zuzu so I don’t know a comparison.”  
“Ah, there seems to be almost as many people outside of town as in it, that's kinda cool.” This guy isn’t really that creepy anymore, he’s kinda fun to talk too...  
“Hah, I guess, must be crazy different compared to Zuzu, iI mean at least you can walk somewhere to somewhere without knowing someone, also the fact that it’s so small means everyone knows everything which I guess is a bummer, well here’s the beach!” all of the town was there, Pixie’s first time seeing the whole little village. She was momentarily speechless at the festivity, there were so many people, but there was also lots of food. And food made it better.   
“U-erm… Food? Free?” she stumbled over her words, feeling awkward that there were so many people, she needed to find an escape, and what better way then grabbing a bunch of food from the buffet?  
“Well yeah! Why wouldn’t there be? It’s a festival not a restaurant!” Sam answered, Elaine already long gone into the crowd. Pixie hurried over to the food tables, avoiding any eye contact, heaped her plate full of various items. Barbeque, hot dogs, hamburgers, kabobs, and other such things, before hurrying over to a lonely tree, and sitting in the shade, trying to be invisible. She people watched, before noticing that the guy who was with Sam at the Saloon, and had helped her mother unload the car, sitting a few trees away from her, asleep. Why is it no matter where I go, this guy seems to be there? He looks so peaceful when he’s- Wait. Is he pretending? She had sworn she just saw him open his eyes a bit, and she suddenly realized she was staring, but it was too late, he sat up and started walking over to her, she nearly panicked, this guy was cute and all, but could she handle talking to him?  
“Hey. You’re the new girl right?” He looked as if he would rather be anywhere but here.  
“Oh uhm, yea..” Pixie started the twist the tips of her hair, allowing her bangs to fall in front of her face.  
“How come you’re hiding over here instead of partying like the rest of the town?” He sat down, a couple feet away from her, leaning against a tree.  
“Not my thing.” Pixie replied, relaxing a little bit.  
“Not mine either. They’re so loud and annoying.” Pixie wondered why he came over to talk to her, maybe because she was staring?? She tried not to stare because of this, kids had thought she was creepy because she would zone out, often looking at someone.  
“So then why did you come? My friends dragged me, they wanted to go swimming.”  
“Mom dragged me, saying how it was a big event that the Governor was visiting and tradition and such.” He gave up on trying to sleep and sat up, staring out at the Gem Sea.  
“Ah…” Suddenly, the old man with a gray moustache announced to the crowd,  
“Well folks! It’s time once again for the potluck ceremony.” The crowds of people began gathering around the gigantic pot of soup in anticipation.   
Sebastian got up as well. “Ya comin or not?” he asked Pixie, who quickly stood up, brushing the sand off of her legs, following him to the pot.  
“I trust that you all put high-quality ingredients in the pot this year.” The man continued, “We don’t want the Governor to regret his visit to the Valley!”  
“What a kiss up…” Sebastian muttered under his breath. Apparently this happened every time the Governor visited. The older man turned to a rather large man dressed in purple, the Governor?  
“Well Governor? Would you do the honor of tasting the soup?” The old man held out a large ladle for the Governor. Who took it and replied,  
“Of course! I’ve been looking forward to this all year!” And with that he stepped forward, scooped up some soup, and took a large gulp, making an extremely audible slurp, causing Pixie to cringe. The governor paused, picking apart the different flavors of the soup.  
“Ah. That’s a pleasant soup. The produce from this Valley never disappoints!” The older man then walked over to the soup, and took a few gulps himself.  
“How tasty! You all did very well today. Now, who wants some soup?” The crowd of villagers started moving towards the soup, bowls in hand. Sebastian hung back.  
“Not going to join and get some soup?” Pixie inquired.  
“Nope. Have you seen some of the stuff that went in there?” He said disgustedly. Pixie glanced at the sickly green-ish soup that was being dished out and saw bits of different fish, vegetables, even a few fruits and mushrooms. All which would go good in their own soups, but not all together.  
“Oh… I see what you mean. Eww…” Pixie shuddered at the thought of fish, she wasn’t a fan.  
“Yooo! Pixie, you’ve gotta try this! It tastes awesome!” Elaine ran over with two bowls in hand. Pixie gave her a cautious look.   
“What's that look for?” Elaine pouted.  
“Have you SEEN what came out of that soup?”  
“Please, and people eat moldy cheese, COME ON!!” she shoved a bowl at Pixie, insistent.  
“Yea. and some people eat bugs covered in chocolate.” Pixie took the bowl anyway, staring down at it, looking for any fish.  
“tastes surprisingly well, you'd be shocked. The legs are crunchy.” Elaine went back to eating her own soup bowl.  
“Bleeeehhh. Fine.” Pixie tried a small spoonful of the soup, pleasantly surprised how the flavors melded together. “...Ok, this is alright. I guueesss.” She drew out the last word, still not liking the fact there might be fish in the soup.  
“Told-ja so!” Elaine wandered off back into the crowd, people had started to gather at the dance floor.   
“Something tells me I'm gonna end up being dragged to the dance floor….” Pixie muttered. Sebastian noticed, but didn’t really seem to care.  
“Don’t like dancing?” He asked, in his usual non-caring tone.  
“Er.. nah. I can’t dance. Don’t like to.” Pixie hid behind her hair, uncomfortable at the awkward socialization, and after a few minutes, Elly came back to drag Pixie to the dance floor, as she predicted was going to happen.  
“Come on! I’m done eating and so are you, DANCE TIME~!” Even though Pixie had only taken a few more sips, she eagerly disposed of the bowl.  
“Yea yea. Once. one song.” Pixie knew there was no choice in fighting it.  
“Awww, but what if it’s a lame song, like rap or something?”  
“Theeen, I'll wait for a decent one? Not that I can dance to anything.”  
“Neither can I Pixie, COME ON!” Elaine pulled Pixie over to the floor. She groaned, allowing herself to be dragged to humor her friend. A familiar hip-hop song was blasting through the speakers. Elaine started doing her famous don't give a fuck dance, just doing whatever move she cares to do, eventually joining a blue haired girl in some weird hip-hop, ballet, old fashioned waltz kind of dance. Pixie stood to the side head-bobbing and shaking her hips in time to the music. Eventually Sam came over, more energetic than usual, carrying a huge solo cup of punch. Must've been spiked by someone.   
“Yooo ya two! Nice dance moves!” Sam laughed, swinging his drink in time with the beat of the music.  
“Hey Sam, have a bit much to drink? You seem a little buzzed.” Pixie nodded to the drink in his hand.  
“But I haven't had anything to drink.” He thought to himself, “Damn it Pam!” He yelled loudly.  
“Yea, stuff gets spiked.”  
“Hah,” Elly chimed in, having noticed the conversation, “Remember that time I spiked the punch bowl at the prom and everyone thought it was Jon? Oh, wait you weren't in my grade.”  
“Why would they have thought it was him?” Sam questioned.  
“Because he had an empty liquor bottle in his bag….. I put it there.” Her mischievous smirk returned to her face.  
“Ha. I heard about that, that was you?”  
“Yep! All my doing, sucker was grounded I hear.”  
“Heh. Didn’t strike me as a drinker, and wow, of course he got grounded.” Pixie shook her head with a smile on her face.  
“Not really, just wanted to spice up what was some boring punch at a boring prom. It did. A high school gym full of buzzed teens gets pretty rowdy.” Elaine disappeared back into the crowd, having put her thoughts into the conversation.  
“That is one hell of a friend of yours.” Sam took another sip of his drink, despite it probably being spiked.   
“Not even close to describing her.” Pixie giggled to herself, and Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“Got any other funky stories? We could trade. Me, seb, and Abby have gotten up to some funny things in the past.”  
“Sounds interesting. Well, there was this one time we were at a sleepover and she ended up making dinner. Everything had bourbon in it, like. LOTS of bourbon, we all had a hangover the next day.”  
“How did she even get that? Like I hear some recipes call for a little alcohol but damn!”   
“She still hasn’t told me, but it was impressive.”  
“Well let me tell you, one time. This is a third person story by the way, I was grounded… Seb and Abby were apparently climbing around on the stage lights during a theater performance, and apparently, one of them, one always says it was the other. Had the bright idea to drop down some of those sand bags. The whole light setup came down, luckily no one was on stage, and Abby only had a sprained ankle. But yay, I had grounded buddies for a week after that.” Sam laughed at the memory, still bobbing along to the music as the song changed.  
“Well damn, glad no-one was there though.” Pixie giggled a little bit, just slightly bobbing her head to the music. Seb walked over, clearly pissed.  
“Hey! It was Abby’s fault! I just didn’t… stop her.”  
“Oh ho ho! The shadow man makes his way to the dance floor! Also, Abby said the exact same thing in the exact same tone.” Sam cheerfully said.   
“Ugh. only because there’s nothing else to do and I can’t leave til my mom does.”  
“Seriously? I swear I saw Jas and Marnie leave already, and shes like, what, 6? What, she scared you cant fend off a stray slime?” Sam swung his drink around with his speech, emphasizing his words.  
“Yea, it’s completely stupid, I'm fucking 19, not some damned little kid.”  
“Like does she need like all three of us to walk home together or something, remember when she would make us do that, blehg.” Sam made a fake gagging motion.  
“Ugh. I just don’t care, i'm too lazy to fight with them.” He pulled his hood over his head, clearly tired.  
“Well, uhm, we could go hangout on the dock, away from most of the people, you seem drained.” Pixie piped up, she didn’t know why, but she wanted this guy to be in a better mood.  
“Ooo! Yeah! Maybe I can tell some more embarrassing stories! After I refill my punch o’course.” Sam worked his way to the punch bowl as he finished his sentence.  
“Yea, sure. Whatever.” Seb started walking towards the end of the closest dock, clearly done with the Luau, Sam running over not too far behind. Pixie took Elly’s hand, and followed close.  
“When do you think Robin’s gonna go home anyway?” Pixie inquired.  
“I don’t know and I don't care, I'm THIS close to just walking home, it's so stupid, it's not that far, only a few miles, and it's the middle of summer, there won’t be any monsters on the way and I have shit to work on, I can’t believe Demetrius managed to get her to drag me out here.” He continued rambling, until Sam placed his hand on sebastian’s shoulder, calming him down.  
“Come on dude! I’m sure you’ve got a stupid story about me, those always make you cackle like a witch at my expense.”   
“Tch. there’s so many stories. Most of them I'm pretty sure you were drunk.”  
“Ooohohoho, drunk stories? Tell tell!” Elaine demanded.   
“My favorite is probably the time when Sam got wasted, and we were at some teen party he insisted on dragging me to. I was looking around, trying to find some sort of entertainment, next thing I know, Sam is on the dining table, stripped to underwear, dancing to the song Single Ladies, it was fucking hilarious, he was even singing along, and tried to get others to dance with him, and then he demanded that we go on an adventure with Sally the gerbel, to slay the unicorn, because apparently they were threatening to cause the narwhals to go extinct and replace them. It was so perfect.” Sebastian was close to laughing so hard he almost fell in the water. Sam jokingly hummed the song and fake danced, nearly spilling his drink on himself.   
“...That. sounds. Beautiful.” Pixie had to wipe away tears from the laughter, laying down on the dock to catch her breath.  
“Oh, Pixie, remember that time where you were singing What Does The Fox Say while climbing around on that tree bridge? I think I still have it recorded somewhere!” Elaine laughed to herself as she pulled out her phone.  
“Oh Yoba no no no no no no don’t you dare!!”  
“Oh I do dare!” she started scrolling through her gallery.  
“Noooooooooooo!!!” Pixie curled into a ball of embarrassment, remembering all to clearly.  
Elaine smacked her lips, “Aw, bummer, looks like I might’a deleted it!”   
“OH THANK YOBA. No-one needs to see that.” Pixie sighed to herself in relief before she heard Elaine humming the song, and a half drunk Sam starting to sing the song full on. “Whyyyyyy noooo…” Pixie curled back into a ball, turning the shade of a strawberry, as Sebastian laughed quietly to himself, but the mood was quickly ruined when a tall man with a red-head in tow stormed to the dock, glaring Sebastian down.   
“Sebastian! Have you been here this whole time!? I took you here to make friends and actually be SOCIAL for once instead of just sitting in your room all day watching random stuff on your computer!” Sebastian groaned, and stood up, ready to get slammed with a lecture and go home. “Don’t you start this with me kid! You can be a decent member of the community for once in your life! You can’t just hide away in MY basement for the rest of your life! You need to do something with your life! DEAR YOBA. We’re going home. Now.” With that, Demetrius turned, and started walking away, Grabbing someone who seemed to be his daughter in tow. Robin stayed behind for a moment.  
“I’m sorry Sebby, he’s tired and had a long day helping set up the Luau, and he’s been working so hard lately on his research-” Sebastian cut her off.  
“I don’t care about his or your excuses about why he’s being such an ass!” He pulled his hood down farther as he stormed away. Robin sighed, this probably wasn’t the first time this has happened. She waved and smiled apologetically at the group at the end of the dock before turning to catch up with her son. Pixie stood there awkwardly before piping up,  
“Soooo… Can I go home now? I mean, it’s getting late.” Elaine stood up, yawning.   
“Sure why not, nice to get away from that asshole.”  
“By asshole you mean the guy who just came storming down the dock right? Eh… doesn’t matter much, I'm too tired to care otherwise.” Pixie walked off the dock heading home, Elaine following behind, who was being tailed by Sam. Once they passed Sam’s house, he broke off to go inside, and Pixie took off running the rest of the way to her home.   
“Why are you running?!” Elaine jogged to keep up with her pace.  
“Molly, I’m sure she's pissed I’ve been gone all day twice in a row, plus it's right there and I just wanna collaaaapse.” Reaching the door, Pixie fumbled a bit with the handle, before entering the shop, greeted with her mom at her sewing machine, who immediately sat up to interrogate her daughter about her day.  
“So where were you all day? I thought I told you to have your room unpacked today, yet most of your boxes remain untouched? What have you been doing? It isn’t that hard to unpack boxes, I already finished the rest of the kitchen, my room, and my crafting things. I want it done TOMORROW. Understood?”  
“ Yes mom. I’m going to bed, good niiiight.” Her mother simply turned back to her machine, continuing on whatever project she was working on. Pixie made a barely audible groan, before trudging up the stairs to her room, and flopping on her bed, immediately being greeted by a black shadow of fluff, who meowed in annoyance. “Hi Mollyyy~” Pixie reached her hand into the darkness, which was met by the familiar headbutt of her cat, who promptly curled up in her arms, as the two dozed off together.

_Chapter End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, hoped you enjoyed the second chapter, so sorry it took longer than expected, hopefully I’ll have the third posted in a week this time, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the first chapter with more to come X3 hope ya liked it and more chapters will be on their waaaay~~~
> 
> Make sure to give crit, ideas for tags or plots, and how much you liked the story :D


End file.
